The present invention relates to a gas generation system, including at least one reservoir for a reactant which participates in the gas generation, including at least one compressor for pressurizing the reactant in the reservoir via an operating medium which is delivered into the reservoir, including at least one gas generation component which is fed with the reactants via feed lines, and including at least one metering element located in the feed line between the reservoir and the gas generation component.
A gas generation system of that kind is known from German Published Patent Application No. 199 09 145. This patent application describes a system for pressurizing reactants of a gas generation system that is designed for low-pressure systems. Here, the reactants are each stored in a reservoir before they are fed to the gas generation component. The reactants stored in the reservoirs are pressurized using a pump which is connected to the reservoirs via a pipe system. To this end, the pump delivers an operating medium into the reservoirs. Due to this pressurization, the reactants are delivered into the gas generation component. The metering of the reactants is carried out via metering valves located in the feed lines between the reservoirs and the gas generation component.